Camping with the Doctor
by Time-Travelling Llama
Summary: One Shot. The Doctor takes Clara camping in order to show her that everything is awesome if you do it right! :) I might continue this but I have other things I should probably do first! Hope you like it! :)


'Camping?' Clara asked her eyebrow raised questioningly. 'All of time and space and you're taking me camping?' Clara shook her head. ' I said something awesome, not rainy British campsite.' their was a tone of disappointment in her voice. As she stood huddled under her red umbrella trying to stay dry on the damp grass. The Doctor looked equally disappointed by her unenthusiasm.

'Camping **is** awesome Clara, all outdoorsy, under the stars.' Clara still looking unconvinced.

'But we can see the stars up close without being at a rubbish campsite in the rain with clouds that will cover the stars anyway!' she tried to reason as the Doctor disappeared off into the TARDIS. 'Doctor?' she called after him. The rain was getting heavier and heavier and her umbrella was no longer keeping the diagonal rain pouring from the sky. 'Doctor, where are you?' she tried again just as the Doctor reappeared awkwardly side stepping out of the TARDIS cradling a mass of tent poles and canvas that looked to Clara as if it were broken. The Doctor had a big grin on his face.

'Come on then Clara, help me out!' Clara couldn't help but laugh at the absurd sight and despite the rain she folded away her umbrella and helped out her mad alien friend. They were both soaked in seconds fortunately though the tent was easier to put up than it had initially seemed. The poles slid into place easily and from there the tent just seemed to pop up. After hammering in the shiny metal tent pegs it was ready but the rain wasn't subsiding. The Doctor stood at the entrance of the bright purple tent proudly. As well as being easier that expected to put up it was a great deal larger too.

'It's not exactly conspicuous is it?' Clara asked rhetorically. 'Won't we get in trouble camping here with out permission?'

'Nope we are okay here.' he smiled. 'So what do you think of our accommodation?' She gave a nod of approval.

'What's it like inside because I am freezing!' Clara said her wringing wet clothes now chilling her to the bone. Clara didn't think he had even noticed the weather until that point. His cheerful optimism wasn't dampened by the rain an despite the cold his smile was enough to warm her up a little. With a flourish he opened the tent door and a rush of warm air caressed her face which caused another involuntary shiver as it dissipated. Clara looked confused but the Doctor let her find out for herself as he welcomed her into the tent. As she entered she could tell the dimensions in here were far larger than it appeared from outside.

'It's smaller on the outside.' she said with a smile.

'Yes it is!' The Doctor confirmed happily. He then began a quick tour. 'Bedrooms there there and there, choice of bathrooms, living space...' as he was doing so he gestured wildly around the room and sweeping aside another curtain. 'Kitchen and pantry. Hmmm it might just be full of Jelly babies I'm not sure I haven't used it in a while, you like jelly babies don't you?' He asked her. Clara nodded. 'Good, well I think that's about it. You know I had another one of these but I lent it to some friends of mine and never got it back. I should really see how they are there were things though.' The Doctor was rambling so Clara just nodded along with no idea what he was talking about. Eventually he stopped and Clara asked.

'So why are we here Doctor?'

'Camping, outdoorsy, under the stars.' He repeated feebly puzzled that she needed more than that. She gave him a funny look but accepted it for now.

The night fell fast like a cloak smothering the light from the tent, the tent however was not dark. The Doctor flicked a lever fitted near the entrance and the walls shone as dozens of inbuilt lights flickered into life. Clara laughed at the Doctor as he stood grinning in the doorway. He looked at her confused.

'What is it?' he asked her to which she laughed again.

'You think you're so impressive.' He smiled and laughed gently remembering.

'You want impressive, something awesome?' The Doctor asked. It was Clara's turn to look puzzled now but she nodded. Stepping aside the Doctor left the entrance clear telling Clara to go outside. Upon leaving the tent Clara's jaw dropped with the beautiful sight that greeted her. She was left so awestruck and speechless that she didn't even notice the Doctor had followed her out until he tapped her gently on the head. Unable to form a sentence she looked to the Doctor for answers.

'The Andromeda Galaxy. This is the year 3,750,002,000.' Clara looked up at sky once more. Stars filled the sky with a glowing red aura. It didn't look real like a scene from a sci-fi film. 'Not long from now Andromeda and the Milky Way will collide creating a whole new galaxy.' The Doctor continued. 'The universe changes, new worlds are born each day and destroyed just as fast but it's never the same. You think the world stays the same each day as you live upon it but everyday it's different. Everyday there's something new, that's why I keep traveling; there's always something to see if you open your eyes.' Clara smiled as she took in the view. They stayed for a while just watching the sky as the night passed until Clara fell asleep under the stars in a faded yellow camp chair. Carefully the Doctor carried her into the tent and tucked her into her bed knowing she would need a good nights sleep. After all they were leaving in the morning. Back to the stars.


End file.
